


Awoken

by Betery



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: EXO Male, awoken female - Freeform, going from pawn to radical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Forah Calal is an awoken female who only has ever had a name in her head to give her any clue to who she is, and a sharp weapon for those powerful up at the tower. Her powers are beginning to awaken and with no one to turn to other than her mentors and her Little Light, she finds herself wondering if perhaps she needs to break a few rules...





	

Forah had woken with no memories of who she was and only a name: Forah Calal. From the moment she was revived from the Beyond it was one thing after other with little to no breaks. She was assigned a mentor (Ikora) to teach her the ways of the mages, handed a gun with no training and was sent out to protect the light asking to work on faith and trust in the Traveler, that what she was doing was the right way of things. She had done so much fighting she wasn't sure what WAS right anymore.

Forah knew the best way to kill a vandal. How many bullets it should take to take down a knight (one. But three was okay. They always dropped more bullets for her anyway) she knew all the places she was allowed to go to by heart. (Never allowed beyond those borders like some trained attack dog.) She was sent on solo missions no one person had any right to go on alone. She had been sent to take on a GOD and came out practically unscathed. She envied fire teams, but could never gain the courage to try and befriend anyone to make one.

It had been two years since her revival by her little light (her ghost resents that name). Her constant flip flopping from sniper to Mele enthusiast had gained her renown in the tower and a nickname: 'Fatally Chaotic' but she ached for something new. Something other than blood spewing from a dreg's freshly decapitated head. Or the familiar sound of taken zapping out of existence. She wanted to know more about her people: the awoken.

The queen had called her an outsider. It hurt in a way she hadn't expected. Sure she didn't have any memories of Before aside from her name but her being an awoken had to mean something right?

With a sigh, Forah looked out at the city below the traveler, a being she fought to protect, a corpse floating in the air. 

"Guardian." Greets Master Rahool, a fellow awoken; however, he was no source of information about their culture.

_'As an earth-born you will forever be an outsider, whatever information you seek will not be easy to reach, and you may not like what you find'_

__That memory left a bad taste in her mouth, "Master Rahool." Forah returns._ _

__"You're up late."_ _

__"I'm not tired."_ _

__Master Rahool did not look convinced. "Perhaps... it is not insomnia that plagues you."_ _

__Forha felt her temper spike, "do not pretend to Mentor me, Master Rahool."_ _

__The Cryptarch raised his hands in an annoyingly placating manner, "I'm simply trying to gather the pieces, Guardian."_ _

__That was another thread of hurt, a fellow awoken and he would not even refer to her by name._ _

__"It doesn't matter. Insomnia or not I am awake."_ _

__"Perhaps it's your dreams that are bothering you?"_ _

__Forha remained silent, Master Rahool nodded, "I was wondering when that would start with you. Most Guardians that are awoken start having their visions the first few months after being found. After two years I was beginning to wonder if your abilities would ever come out of stasis.”_ _

__Forha respected Rahool, but she wanted to punch him, "Let it Lie." She snapped, Rahool didn't flinch, which only added onto the irritation._ _

__"You cannot avoid them. They are a part of you and will allow you to find the answers you seek."_ _

__It was as if Rahool were TRYING to get under her skin. She whirled around, glaring at him with her sleep deprived eyes, "Your opinion is unwanted, you refused to help me in the beginning, and I don't want your pity now."_ _

__"You have no one else to take this role- if you haven't noticed, I'm your only friend here, aside from Cayde who is friends with everyone and Ikora who is mentor to all warlocks."_ _

__Damn him. Damn _this _. Forah looked out at the city. If only she had remained dead. If only she could go on a mission and die a noble death and stay, there. She had next to no friends, a little ghost that was snarky at the best of times and downright rude others. She didn't know her past and she hadn't slept in what felt like days. She felt like she could cry but she didn't have the tears to spare.___ _

______Master Rahool placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can find friends if only you look for them. Good night, Forha."  
She watched him go, her jaw set, but allowing herself to mull over his words. Again, she looked out at the city below her a place she had never dared to roam. If she could find her peace and answers in the tower or fighting through missions…perhaps it was time to break a few rules.  
Her shoulders set she went to retrieve her ship, her destination? The city below._ _


End file.
